


Out of my limit

by SvenSpeed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Harry is clearly the devil, Louis has a boyfriend, M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenSpeed/pseuds/SvenSpeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи первокурсник в колледже, и у него есть парень Стьюи. Стьюи просто замечательный, веселый и вообще обаяшка, но за длительный период отношений у них с Луи так и не было секса. Это обстоятельство сильно не нравится Томлинсону, потому что воздержание еще никому не шло на пользу. На помощь к нему приходит Гарри Стайлс - кудрявый зеленоглазый бес с убийственными ямочками на щеках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of my limit

You're just a little bit out of my limit ©

Луи Томлинсон обычный парень. У него обычные родители, обычный дом и обычная жизнь. Он учится в обычном гуманитарном колледже в Богом забытом месте вдалеке от родных и друзей. Он самый обычный первокурсник с самыми обычными проблемами, заботами и потребностями. Хотя, конечно, его жизнь стала несколько более разнообразной с тех пор, как он поступил в колледж. Например, у него появился парень, Стив. Но Стиву больше нравится, когда его называют Стьюи, что, как Луи кажется, звучит слишком по-пидорски, но он не решается спорить. Все-таки, лучше у него будет парень с небольшими заморочками, чем совсем никакого. Во всем остальном Стив… Стьюи такой же обычный, как и Луи. Возможно даже еще немного более обычный, чем Луи. Он интересуется искусством, классической музыкой и Леди Гагой. При этом он посещает классы французского, мировой политики, высшей математики и бальных танцев. Такое разнообразие несколько мешает ему определиться с тем, что же он хочет изучать, но Стьюи верит, что к концу второго семестра он обязательно определится. Волосы у Стьюи, как он говорит, летом были цвета морской волны. Сейчас же они больше напоминают грязную вату со светло-голубыми прожилками. Стьюи носит очки в пол-лица и ультракороткие шорты. У него на голове почти всегда можно увидеть венок из полузавядших полевых цветов. Зимой полевые цветы заменяются на такие же полевые, но искусственные. Стьюи интересуется астрономией, астрологией и психологией и убеждает Луи, что сексом можно заниматься только в строго определенные дни, чтобы удовольствие было наиболее острым. Именно поэтому у Луи со Стьюи за четыре месяца отношений так и не было полноценного секса. Его отсутствие Стьюи с лихвой компенсирует громкими, влажными, слюнявыми поцелуями. Луи недовольно выслушивает все увещевания Стьюи о гороскопах на их совместимость и лишь кивает с поджатыми губами. Нет, все-таки Стьюи не совсем обычный. Он поехавший. Двинутый на всю башку. Но Луи не жалуется. Ему хорошо со Стьюи, потому что без него Луи гораздо хуже.

На самом деле, Стьюи — это местная знаменитость. В колледже его знает каждый, потому что Стьюи слишком общительный. Он заливисто смеется над своими же шутками, и еще никто не смог не засмеяться в ответ. В колледже его считают самым нестандартным человеком, потому что он интересуется сразу всем. Не так-то просто после пятой бутылки пива рассуждать о том, отправятся ли в рай котята, которых засосет черная дыра, или же они просто сгинут в небытие. Еще сложнее это делать, когда на тебе надеты эти ужасно короткие и узкие шорты, и все в помещении пялятся только на твои длиннющие гладкие ноги, обутые в голубые вансы на босую стопу.

Каждый совместный выход Луи и Стьюи в свет оборачивается очередным представлением для Стьюи и катастрофой для Луи. После очередного пьяного мокрого поцелуя Луи треплет своего парня по взъерошенным волосам и уходит на пять минут. Встречаются после этого они обычно лишь на следующее утро в одной узкой кровати. Все равно ночь не подходит для секса.

Несмотря на все это, Луи чувствует себя очень комфортно со своим парнем. Возможно он даже немного влюблен в него или же это кричит столь длительное воздержание. Луи давно мог попытать счастья с кем-нибудь другим, но, по иронии судьбы или, скорее, по закономерности, его внимание никто не может привлечь так же сильно, как Стьюи. Из-за его болтливости Луи кажется, что он знает буквально все о своем парне. Впрочем, как и все остальные в колледже. Однако при этом Стьюи уделяет не меньше внимания и своему «Луику». Впрочем, нет, о себе он все же говорит больше. Гораздо больше. В сто раз. Это же Стьюи.

Больше, чем компанией Стьюи, Луи наслаждался разве что только его отсутствием. Именно поэтому во втором семестре Луи сделал все, чтобы не оказаться со своим парнем в одном классе ни на одном предмете. Поэтому теперь на учебу он просыпается бодрым и в хорошем расположении духа. Несколько часов без Стьюи — это истинное избавление. На занятиях Луи действительно отдыхает. Он расслабленно записывает за профессором в тетрадь тезисы и формулы и улыбается сам себе. Да, пожалуй, он бы не отказался еще от пары классов в неделю.

— Эй, Томлинсон, — его бесцеремонно кто-то тыкает в плечо, но сейчас ничто не может испортить его настроения. — Где же твоя фея? Я думал, вы неразлучны, как Твинкс.

Луи лишь оборачивается назад взглянуть на нахала, что посмел прервать его размышления о том, как все же прекрасна жизнь на скучном занятии, и пожимает плечами.

— У Стива класс танцев.

— У Стива? — парень позади перегибается через свой стол, чтобы быть еще немного ближе к Луи и чтобы не мешать профессору своей болтовней.

— У Стьюи, — Луи закатывает глаза и улыбается краешком рта.

— Его что, правда зовут Стив? Стивен? Как Стивен Кинг, Стивен Хокинг, Стивен Фрай, Стивен Тайлер… Какого черта тогда он Стьюи? — восклицает парень гораздо громче, чем того требует обстановка. — Извините.

Профессор недовольно смотрит на шумного студента, но продолжает рассуждать на указанную тему.

— Ему нравится, — Луи снова пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

— Эй, Томлинсон, — парень снова тычет ему ручкой в спину. — А это правда, что он еще девственник?

Луи выкатывает глаза и поворачивается всем корпусом к нахалу.

— Чего?!

— Ну, слухи разные ходят, — парень пожимает плечами, как Луи до этого. Он все еще сидит очень близко к Луи, оперевшись согнутыми руками о парту.

Луи уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но понимает, что о сексуальном опыте Стьюи он действительно толком ничего не знает. Он замирает с открытым ртом, так и не произнеся ни слова, что тут же замечает этот нахальный парень. И только теперь Луи обращает внимание, какой тот на самом деле привлекательный. У него темные кудрявые волосы, и на голову повязана свернутая бандана. У него огромные зеленые глаза и совершенно невероятные ямочки на щеках. На его полных розовых губах играет хитрая улыбка, и он коротко облизывается. Луи незаметно обводит взглядом татуировки на его левой руке и засматривается на грудь в расстегнутой рубашке. Луи сглатывает. Почему он раньше не видел этого парня? Ведь тот определенно знает, кто он такой. Хотя вряд ли хоть кто-то в колледже не в курсе, с кем встречается Стьюи.

— Ну так что? — парень придвигается еще ближе, и на его лице играет провокационная улыбка. Луи рефлекторно закусывает губу и отворачивается, буркнув еле слышно:

— Не твое дело.

Луи слышит хихиканье прямо у себя над ухом.

— Неужели правда? Вы же так давно вместе. Почему у вас до сих пор ничего не было? — быстро шепчет парень, и у Луи мурашки бегут по коже от его горячего дыхания на своей шее. — Или ты тоже девственник?

Последние слова звучат как-то особенно вкрадчиво, и Луи вспыхивает. Слова нахала задевают его за живое.

— Я не девственник! — суфлерский шепот разносится по всей аудитории. Конечно, этого мог не услышать только глухой или мертвый. Но таких в аудитории явно нет. Со всех сторон раздаются смешки, а профессор недовольно хмурится.

— Томлинсон, я очень рад вашим успехам в половой жизни, но я вас призываю обсудить их со Стайлсом после занятия.

Луи кажется, что он вот-вот провалится сквозь землю. Его щеки полыхают так, как никогда в жизни. Даже Стьюи не удавалось поставить его в настолько неловкое положение за все время их отношений. Луи готов убить этого самого Стайлса на месте в особо циничной форме, но вместо этого лишь бормочет слова извинения профессору. Кажется, что эта сцена не оставила равнодушным никого в аудитории. Кроме одного человека.

— А жаль, я люблю невинных, — как ни в чем не бывало произносит парень в спину Луи. Его голос тонет во все еще не утихшем гуле, но Луи кажется, что это было произнесено в мегафон, так громко слова звучат у него в голове. Что вообще все это значит?

— Кстати, меня зовут Гарри. И я совершенно точно не девственник, — конец фразы он произносит после небольшой паузы, и у Луи снова по спине бегут мурашки, и волоски на руках встают дыбом. У него слишком давно не было секса. Непозволительно давно. Черт бы побрал этого Стьюи и его особые дни.

***

Хмурый Луи сидит на кровати и ждет возвращения Стьюи со встречи любителей рукоделия. Слова Стайлса крутятся у него в голове целый день и не дают покоя. Как он до сих пор мог не узнать у Стьюи о его личной жизни и сексуальном опыте? Вернее, он знает о том, что раньше Стьюи — вернее тогда еще Стив — пытался встречаться с девочками, но у него никогда с ними ничего не выходило. До Луи у Стива был всего один парень. Они встречались три месяца, но тот бросил Стива, чем разбил парню сердце. О причинах разрыва Стьюи всегда говорит очень уклончиво, и Луи не настаивает на ответе. Теперь ему кажется, что виной всему заморочки Стьюи в вопросах секса, и тот его бывший парень просто этого не выдержал.

-Луик, я вернулся! — Стьюи распахивает дверь и влетает в их с Луи комнату. Вернее, это его комната, но Луи пришлось сюда практически переехать, потому что Стьюи не нравится, когда они слишком долго не вместе. — Смотри, что я для тебя сегодня сделал!

Он протягивает Луи открытку с приклеенным пингвином в зимней шапке и огромных круглых очках. Открытка украшена искусственными полевыми цветами, вроде тех, что сейчас вплетены в венок на голове у Стьюи. И не важно, что там, где живут пингвины, не растут цветы. У Стьюи своя реальность.

— Нам надо поговорить, — хмуро говорит Луи и откладывает открытку.

Стьюи носится по комнате и щебечет, как замечательно прошла их встреча, и совсем не слушает Луи.

— Ты представляешь, Лидия, кажется, немного не в себе с тех пор, как рассталась с этим свои парнем. Она сегодня вязала тюленя и напихала ему в живот столько синтепона, что даже шов разошелся. Но ведь бедный тюлень ни в чем не виноват!

— Стьюи, милый, — снова пытается Луи, но его слова тонут в потоке восторженной речи его парня.

— Стив!

Стьюи резко затыкается и утыкает недоуменный взгляд в Луи.

— Луик, в чем дело? Мы же договаривались, что…

— Скажи мне одну вещь: ты девственник? — Луи выглядит суровым и задает вопрос сразу в лоб, потому что это единственный способ заткнуть его благоверного.

Рот Стьюи приоткрывается, и парень как-то очень нервно поправляет очки.

— С чего такие вопросы? — осторожно начинает он, чем немного выводит Луи из себя.

— С того, что мы вместе уже почти полгода, а секса у нас так и не было.

— Четыре месяца, — быстро поправляет Стьюи. — Я же тебе говорил, что по..

Стьюи лепечет и дергает себя за цветастую рубашку, но Луи его обрывает:

— Херня все это с твоими гороскопами, Стив. Скажи мне нормально, в чем дело. Ты меня стесняешься? Или боишься? Или в чем вообще проблема?

Стьюи лишь хлопает глазами и накручивает на палец нитку со своих шортиков.

— Луик, почему ты вдруг об этом заговорил?

— Черт, просто ответь мне на вопрос! — Луи вскакивает с кровати и подходит вплотную к своему парню. Тот немного выше его, отчего Луи приходится задирать голову.

— Нет, я не девственник! И я не стесняюсь!

— Тогда в чем дело, милый? — Луи заправляет за ухо выбившуюся голубую прядку и проводит раскрытой ладонью по шее своего парня.

Стьюи обиженно сопит и отводит взгляд от Луи.

— Скажи мне.

Его лицо меняет тысячу выражений, прежде чем он неуверенно кладет ладони Луи на плечи.

— Просто давай подождем. Мы не так долго вместе, чтобы…

— Да ты издеваешься что ли? — Луи сбрасывает с себя руки Стьюи и делает шаг назад. — Четыре месяца, Стив! Четыре!!!

— Следующий год должен быть для нас очень удачным! А в этом году мне не следует заводить серьезных отношений, потому что они закончатся провалом! А я не хочу тебя терять! — выпаливает Стьюи, и его подбородок начинает мелко трястись.

Луи чувствует, как его глаза вот-вот вылетят из орбит.

— В следующем году? Этот год начался месяц назад!!!

— Я знаю, Луик, но так говорят звезды, — Стьюи опускает голову, и Луи понимает, что он серьезно.

— Твою мать, — он хватает свою куртку и вылетает из комнаты, а затем и из корпуса общежития. Стьюи удалось вывести его из себя. Он, конечно, замечательный, но еще год без секса Луи просто не вынесет.

Луи быстрым шагом идет по заснеженной улице в сторону даунтауна. Ему определенно нужно выпить. Стьюи только что уничтожил всю его хваленую выдержку своими глупостями. Луи и так на пределе последние несколько недель.

— Эй, Томлинсон! — откуда-то из-за дерева раздается свист, и Луи поворачивается на голос. — Куда бежишь? Уж не от Стьюи ли?

Нахальный тон, и Луи понимает, что это тот самый кудрявый Гарри с невозможными ямочками из его класса социологии. Тот торопливо идет из темноты навстречу застывшему Луи, возле его рта тлеет огонек сигареты.

— Я иду в бар, — Луи облизывает губы и думает о том, что, наверное, зря он бросил курить.

— Один? — Гарри говорит хрипло и вновь делает глубокую затяжку, глядя Луи прямо в глаза.

— Да.

Гарри улыбается, словно Чеширский кот, и в его глазах играют искорки.

— Тогда я подожду тебя здесь. Минут двадцать тебе должно хватить сходить туда-обратно.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что сегодня вторник, и бар закрыт, глупый, — Гарри сладко тянет конец фразы. Он делает последнюю затяжку и отщелкивает окурок в белоснежный сугроб.

Луи с досады закрывает глаза. И правда, бар работает только со среды. Как он мог забыть? Придурок.

— Но ты не расстраивайся, у меня в комнате есть отличный ром. Если сильно напрячься, то возможно даже удастся найти колу, — он подмигивает Луи и поправляет сползшую на лоб ушанку. Его щеки красные от мороза, и Луи никак не может прекратить разглядывать его лицо, глаза и особенно губы. Они обладают каким-то особым магнетизмом. Почему Луи никогда не встречал этого парня раньше? Он был слишком занят со Стьюи.

— Ну что, идешь? Или будешь стоять тут как столб?

Луи облизывает обветрившиеся губы и улыбается краешком рта. Конечно, он идет. Конечно же.

Гарри ведет его по кампусу в сторону самого отдаленного корпуса общежития. Луи прекрасно знает дорогу, потому что его комната находится там же.

Они не разговаривают почти всю дорогу. По пути им попадаются студенты, с которыми по очереди здороваются то Гарри, то Луи. Для себя Луи отмечает, что у них много общих знакомых, и вновь недоумевает, как они со Стайлсом могли не пересечься раньше.

Комната у Гарри в два раза больше комнаты Стьюи, хотя и рассчитана на одного человека. И кровать у него в два раза больше, чем Луи видел у кого-то в колледже. Чем Стайлс заслужил такие шикарные апартаменты?

— На самом деле, это комната для двоих. Со мной жил один парень, но потом он решил, что дешевле будет жить со своей девушкой в даунтауне, — Гарри хрипло смеется и стягивает с себя куртку. — Ко мне так никого и не подселили, поэтому я решил сдвинуть кровати.

— Надо было моему соседу предложить переехать в комнату Стьюи, а нам с ним поселиться в моей, — Луи закатывает глаза и ловит ироничный взгляд Гарри. – Что?

— Ничего, — тот лишь невинно улыбается и снимает шапку, встряхивая головой. Его кудри рассыпаются по плечам, и он небрежно смахивает несколько прядей с лица. – Ну, ты обращайся, если тебе вдруг понадобится кровать побольше. Хотя со Стьюи это вряд ли скоро произойдет.

Гарри смеется над своей шуткой так искренне, что Луи тоже улыбается. Хотя сейчас такие шутки для него, словно серп по яйцам. На злобу дня. Стайлс достает бутылку рома из-под кровати, ставит ее на стол и включает музыку на ноутбуке.

— Ты не думай, что я это предлагаю всем подряд. Я дорожу своей кроватью, — Гарри развивает свою мысль и многозначительно смотрит на Луи, разливая ром в красные пластиковые стаканы. — Но с тобой, думаю, как-нибудь договоримся.

Он подмигивает Луи и протягивает ему стакан.

— И как же ты собрался со мной договариваться? — Луи забирает ром и внимательно следит за своим новым знакомым. Тот ведет себя совершенно непринужденно, переключает песни и немного пританцовывает с красным стаканом в длинных пальцах.

— Придумаем что-нибудь, — он салютует своим ромом и делает глоток. Луи следует его примеру.

Спустя час они пьяные сидят на полу и смеются над всякой ерундой. Гарри давно потушил большой свет и включил гирлянду, развешанную по стенам и потолку. Он сказал, что такая обстановка лучше способствует установлению взаимопонимания. Луи не против. Тем более, что ему нравятся эти маленькие лампочки. И, да, они совершенно точно способствуют налаживанию контакта. А еще делают атмосферу в комнате какой-то непринужденно интимной, и воздух от них становится плотным. Конечно, во всем виноваты чертовы гирлянды, а не алкоголь и пошлые шуточки Гарри хриплым голосом.

— Я наблюдал за вами с прошлого семестра. Ох уж этот Стьюи, — Гарри закатывает глаза и улыбается, делая глоток рома. — Боится отпустить тебя хоть на шаг.

Луи смеется. Да, это действительно похоже на правду. На всех вечеринках Стьюи постоянно крутится рядом с Луи и постоянно собирает вокруг них толпу людей.

— «В выходные мы с Луиком ходили на озеро, и на той стороне мы нашли домик для уток!» — Гарри передразнивает восторженного Стьюи, размахивая руками и выкатывая глаза. Луи смеется до слез, до боли в животе и до сведенных скул, потому что это слишком похоже на то, что он видит в исполнении своего парня каждый день.

Томлинсон счастливо улыбается, сидя на полу и привалившись спиной к кровати. Ему кажется, что он знаком с Гарри очень давно, потому что им так легко общаться. У Стайлса язык без костей, он позволяет говорить себе на любые темы, чем приводит Луи в абсолютный восторг. Гарри слишком забавный, слишком харизматичный и слишком красивый. Луи ласкает взглядом татуировки на его руке, груди и ключицах, смотрит на покрасневшие губы и эти сводящие с ума ямочки. Он хочет зарыться руками в эти кудри, чтобы проверить, такие ли они упругие на ощупь, как и на вид. Он слишком много выпил для вечера вторника.

— Вы довольно странно смотритесь вместе, — Гарри растягивает слова с улыбкой и смотрит в свой стакан. Он полулежит на полу, оперевшись на один локоть, и теребит в фенечку на своем крепком запястье.

— Почему? — Луи улыбается в ответ и запрокидывает голову назад. Ему кажется, он готов сидеть вот так вечно: пить ром, чтобы играла музыка и Гарри шутил обо всем подряд и говорил, какая они со Стьюи фиговая пара.

— Не знаю, — так же медленно тянет Стайлс. — Он такой странный с этими своими волосами и венками и в шортах даже зимой. И ты такой…

— Какой? — Луи пытливо смотрит на Гарри и закусывает губу. Ему определенно нравится этот вечер.

Гарри поднимает взгляд к потолку, словно ищет там подходящие слова. Его щеки приятного розового цвета от алкоголя. И от того, что в комнате слишком душно. А все из-за мигающих лампочек.

— Ты похож на лиса, когда улыбаешься. У тебя глаза сияют, и морщинки появляются в уголках, — произносит Гарри своим хриплым голосом и смущенно улыбается. Или Луи только кажется, что смущенно. Потому что он сам смущен словами Стайлса, как первоклассник.

— Все еще не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится такое сочетание, — Томлинсон смеется, старается звучать непринужденно, но с треском проваливается. Он быстро допивает свой ром, чтобы замаскировать волнение. Глотка горит от обжигающего пойла, и слезы выступают от неожиданности.

Гарри пожимает плечами. Он как будто и не заметил конфуза Луи. Как благородно.

— Ты бы лучше смотрелся со мной, — он заглядывает Томлинсону прямо в глаза. Его губы влажно блестят, а на щеках снова эти бесовьи ямочки. Он подползает ближе и садится напротив Луи. — Ты так не думаешь?

Луи как завороженный следит за движением влажных губ, что вдруг оказались так близко, и совсем не понимает суть вопроса. О чем они вообще говорят? О Стьюи? При чем тут он? У него стучит в висках, и горло все еще печет от рома. Он просто хочет вечно смотреть, как шевелятся эти пухлые губы, как по ним изредка скользит розовый язык. Он хочет чувствовать, как от Гарри пахнет ромом и этим потрясающим одеколоном. Он просто…

Гарри кладет ладонь Луи на шею и резко сокращает расстояние между ними. Его губы замирают лишь в паре миллиметров от губ Луи, его дыхание опаляет нежную кожу, его палец осторожно очерчивает линию челюсти. Они лбами прижимаются друг к другу, и дыхание Луи сбивается окончательно. Он ждет дальнейших действий Гарри, потому что его губы давно пощипывает и колет маленькими иголочками. Он так сильно хочет ощутить вкус этого порочного рта. Луи закрывает глаза. Он сдался сам. С едва различимым стоном он целует мягкие ромовые губы, которые так долго его манили. Он сминает их, прикусывает и ласкает языком, теряясь в ощущениях. Он наконец-то зарывается пальцами в непослушные кудри и чувствует, как сбивается дыхание Гарри. Как сбивается его собственный пульс. Он чувствует, как его сердце бьется где-то в горле. Он чувствует язык Гарри на своем, его настойчивые губы и прикосновения его нежных рук. Луи плавится от этих ощущений, в его груди ярко тлеет занимающийся пожар, его щеки опаляют слишком горячие длинные пальцы. Он прижимается к Гарри всем телом, до невозможного углубляя их поцелуй. Луи кажется, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание от нехватки воздуха и от переизбытка ощущений. Он первый отстраняется от Стайлса, чувствуя настойчивую пульсацию в губах. Его руки все еще запутаны в кудрявых волосах, а Гарри все так же невесомо гладит его лицо.

— Готов поспорить, что Стьюи так не умеет, — он расплывается в улыбке. Его губы покраснели и опухли, взгляд шалый, и радужку почти не видно за расширившимся зрачком.

— Стайлс, — Луи выдыхает и отстраняется. Ему давно пора уходить. Ему было пора уходить еще до того, как он ступил на порог этой комнаты. Потому что член в его штанах уже неприятно упирается в ширинку.

Томлинсон неуверенно поднимается на ноги и, чуть пошатываясь, забирает куртку и идет на выход. Возле самой двери он оборачивается и замечает то ли потерянный, то ли расстроенный взгляд Стайлса. Тот все так же сидит на полу и даже не предпринимает попыток подняться.

— Спокойной ночи? — неуверенно произносит Луи и поворачивает ручку. Он нервно оттягивает узкие джинсы от промежности и переминается с ноги на ногу. Его сердце все еще бешено колотится в горле и мешает внятно говорить.

Гарри поднимает руку и тут же роняет ее обратно. Он откидывает голову на кровать и произносит более хрипло, чем обычно:

— Эта дверь для тебя всегда открыта.

Луи закусывает губу и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Что только что с ним произошло?

***

На следующий день Луи просыпается в своей комнате один. Впервые за долгое время. Обычно он ночует у Стьюи, где они вдвоем спят на узкой кровати. Сейчас же он может позволить себе занять всю кровать, а не одну половину, которая обычно больше похожа на треть. На удивление, голова у него не болит, мысли кристально чистые, и в памяти бьется образ Гарри Стайлса и их вчерашнего поцелуя. Луи закусывает губу и улыбается. Ему совсем не стыдно. Он совсем не жалеет о том, что было. Пожалуй, этот поцелуй может претендовать на звание лучшего в его жизни. Это так далеко от того, чем его в изобилии балует Стьюи. Как дно Марианской впадины и Луна.

При мысли о Стьюи Луи вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Он все еще его парень, они все еще вместе. Но Луи уже начинает сомневаться в том, что так будет продолжаться и дальше. В конце концов, Стьюи это одна большая катастрофа, которая притягивает к себе всеобщее внимание и разговоры. К тому же их отношения с трудом можно назвать полноценными без одной важной составляющей: секс. Без него Луи чувствует себя по-настоящему ущербным. Он не извращенец. Он просто любит трахаться.

Луи проводит руками по лицу. С мрачным удовольствием он вспоминает, как его тело отзывалось на прикосновения и поцелуй Гарри, как у него в животе скручивался узел, и в штанах становилось все тесней с каждой минутой. Накануне у него не было возможности об этом подумать, зато сейчас Луи готов смаковать эти подробности во всех деталях.

Он забирается рукой в белье и обхватывает рукой твердый член. Воздержание совершенно точно не идет ему на пользу. Для того, чтобы разобраться с утренней проблемой, ему необходима всего пара минут быстрых движений рукой. Только в этот раз процесс приятнее обычного: перед мысленным взором стоит Стайлс со своими развратными опухшими красными губами. Луи тихо стонет и комкает пальцами пододеяльник, когда белесая жидкость брызгает ему на живот.

— Молодец, Томлинсон, быстро, как никогда, — бормочет парень и растирает сперму по животу.

В душе он долго наслаждается упругими струями горячей воды. Как же хорошо, что сегодня у него занятия только после обеда. Можно позволить себе расслабиться. И снять напряжение еще раз. Ведь перед глазами все еще слегка пьяный Гарри и эти его ужасные ямочки.

— Что за черт? — Луи шепчет сам себе и сплевывает воду. У него же есть парень. С такими невероятно длинными и гладкими ногами, которые Луи мечтает закинуть к себе на плечи уже несколько месяцев к ряду. Он старается вызвать свою любимую фантазию о маленькой заднице Стьюи, о его коротких шортиках и о том, как Луи медленно их снимает, и его член погружается в горячее нутро. Томлинсон облизывается и быстрее водит рукой по члену. Однако стоит ему закрыть глаза, как узкая задница Стьюи на его члене сменяется грязным ртом Стайлса, его мягкими губами и настойчивым языком. Луи шумно выдыхает и кончает второй раз за утро. Его сперма медленно стекает по плитке, и Луи думает, что с его воздержанием надо срочно что-то делать. Сегодня он намеревается, наконец, получить от Стьюи то, что по праву заслуживает.

Но, кажется, у Стьюи на этот счет совсем другие планы. Он бросает на Луи затравленные взгляды, и его глаза в этих огромных очках сейчас как никогда напоминают оленьи. Он выглядит таким несчастным из-за того, что Луи не ночевал с ним. Он постоянно теребит венок из искусственных цветов и одергивает рубашку. Он даже почти не болтает. Хотя нет, он все так же не может заткнуться.

Луи гуляет со Стьюи в парке после занятий. Они целуются под каждым деревом, потому что Стьюи считает это очень романтичным, а Луи лишь молча с ним соглашается. Он послушно закрывает глаза каждый раз, когда язык его парня проникает к нему в рот, но старается как можно скорее прекратить этот контакт. Стьюи слишком больно кусает его за губы, а его слюни стекают у Луи по подбородку. Луна и Марианская впадина. Эверест и центр Земли. Стайлс и Стьюи.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Луи хватает за руку своего парня и буквально тащит его к жилым корпусам. Стьюи едва успевает переставлять свои длиннющие ноги, которые покрылись мурашками и покраснели уже через пять минут нахождения на морозе. Стьюи категорически не признает длинных штанов, а его шорты едва прикрывают узкий зад.

Луи заталкивает Стьюи в комнату и с силой прижимает его к стене. И плевать, что он ниже на полголовы, и все, наверное, должно быть по-другому. Сегодня он получит желаемое.

Луи первым целует своего парня, его язык настойчиво проталкивается в рот Стьюи и лишает того всякой инициативы. Руки Луи уже шарят под расстегнутой курткой и сжимаются на маленькой заднице, отчего Стьюи издает писк.

— Луи, сегодня не подходящий.., — бормочет он, пытаясь увернуться от своего неожиданно настойчивого парня.

— А мне кажется, сегодня самый подходящий день из всех возможных, — Луи бесцеремонно обрывает его лепет и залезает рукой в узкие шорты.

— Нет, Луик, прекрати, — Стьюи отворачивает голову и пытается отпихнуть от себя Томлинсона. — Я не хочу.

Луи целует длинную шею парня и сжимает пальцами его совсем мягкий член. Он шумно выдыхает, опускает голову и убирает руки. Похоже, Стьюи правда не хочет. А насиловать его Луи не собирается.

— Да иди ты, Стиви.

Томлинсон вылетает из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Этот недотрога его окончательно достал. Луи двадцать, он здоровый парень, и его тело хочет секса. Нет, его тело требует секса. А Стьюи просто морочит ему голову.

Луи зло сплевывает в сугроб и идет в сторону своего корпуса. Сейчас он займется тем, чем занимается уже чертову кучу времени: дрочкой. От этой мысли ему хочется заорать на весь кампус, потому что так просто не может больше продолжаться.

Возле своей комнаты Луи долго шарит в карманах и тихо ругается. Его сосед где-то ходит, а его собственные ключи похоже остались в рюкзаке, который он так опрометчиво бросил в комнате своего парня. Бывшего парня. Точно.

Луи закусывает губу и стоит с минуту в нерешительности. Он прекрасно помнит, где комната Стайлса. Искушение пойти туда слишком велико. Тем более что сейчас Луи просто распирает от неудовлетворенного желания. Он набросится на Гарри сразу, как только увидит его. Что ж, возможно это не самая плохая идея.

Луи почти бегом бежит по ступенькам на пятый этаж и громко и долго барабанит в дверь с наклейкой-презервативом и надписью «Just do it». О, да, сейчас он готов последовать этому совету. Луи сглатывает и прислушивается к звукам с той стороны. Похоже, что внутри никого нет. Томлинсон раздосадовано скулит и в последний раз бьет кулаком по двери. Отлично, похоже, его надежды на помощь Стайлса в столь деликатном вопросе пали крахом. Луи вообще не уверен, что тот захочет иметь с ним дело. Хотя нет, их вчерашний поцелуй просто не может быть фальшивкой. Гарри хотел Луи так же, как и тот его. И даже его позорное бегство не могло все испортить. Поэтому Томлинсон все же надеется на благоприятный исход.

Пожевав в нерешительности губу, Луи принимает решение пойти в библиотеку. Он вряд ли сейчас способен выполнять домашнее задание, но там он по крайней мере сможет посидеть в интернете и немного отвлечься. Сейчас он слишком зол. Для всего. И даже для дрочки.

В библиотеке Луи занимает компьютер на втором этаже у панорамного окна и бездумно кликает ссылки. Он отвечает на сообщения на фейсбуке, проверяет почту и смотрит задание на завтра. Ничего из этого не может занять его мысли, потому что в голове все еще слишком сильно пульсирует, и образы подлого Стьюи с оленьими глазами и разгоряченного Гарри с проклятыми сексуальными ямочками сменяют друг друга. Луи откидывается на спинку стула и опускает веки. Ему хочется рвать и метать, внутри все так и клокочет, и сердце бьется слишком быстро. Черт.

Луи сидит так довольно долго и буквально слышит в ушах гудение собственных мыслей. Его фантазия сейчас как никогда услужливо предлагает ему картины самого разнообразного содержания, но совершенно определенного характера. В самой невинной из них он трахает Гарри на этом самом столе перед панорамным окном. Да, от этого он бы сейчас точно не отказался. В штанах у Луи все давно напряжено настолько, что он даже сомневается, что сможет дойти хотя бы до туалета. Луи с силой закусывает губу и кладет под столом руку на пах, сжимая член сквозь джинсы. За что ему это наказание?

— Эй, Томлинсон, — Луи начинает казаться, что ему померещилось. Он слышит этот хриплый голос в своей голове со вчерашнего вечера. Весь. Гребаный. День. Но в этот раз все определенно куда реальней.

— Я никогда не видел тебя в библиотеке. Ты тут уснул что ли? Где твоя фея? — Гарри подходит со спины и хлопает его по плечу.

Луи не поворачивается и старается изо всех сил придать своему лицу вменяемое выражение и убрать из глаз лихорадочный блеск. Он вменяемый. Вменяемый. Твою мать.

Гарри присаживается на краешек стола и заглядывает Луи в лицо. Тот чувствует, что все попытки прийти в себя не увенчались успехом, потому что по лицу Стайлса расползается пошлая ухмылка.

— Так ты не уснул, — тянет он и опирается рукой о столешницу. — Кто же тебя так? Неужто Стьюи?

Гарри невинно хлопает ресницами, а Луи чувствует, как его щеки начинают гореть. Ему не стыдно, он просто слишком сильно возбужден. Чертов Стайлс, если бы он только знал, что Луи уже мысленно поимел его на этом столе во всех возможных позах, возможно, он не сидел бы сейчас тут и не улыбался. Но он здесь. И его зеленые глаза прожигают Луи насквозь. Особенно его вздутую ширинку.

— Выходит, он злая фея, раз оставил тебя одного в таком состоянии, — продолжает издеваться Гарри. — Или это все-таки не его рук дело?

— Не говори мне про руки, — Луи пытается отшутиться, но его голос звучит слишком надломленно.

Гарри вскидывает бровь и начинает смеяться, как только до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Неужели все настолько плохо?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — Луи кривит губы в улыбке, но стояк в его штанах доставляет уже мучительный дискомфорт.

Гарри облизывает свой пошло-розовый рот и одаривает Луи провокационной ухмылкой.

— Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из твоих знакомых не девственник, — он отталкивается от стола и сдергивает Луи со стула. У того уже искры сыплются из глаз и все конечности словно ватные от возбуждения, поэтому он просто следует за Стайлсом, с трудом переставляя ноги.

Гарри заталкивает его между стеллажами с книгами, где студенты появляются не так часто. Он коротко чмокает Луи в губы и деловито расстегивает ремень на его джинсах, готовых вот-вот лопнуть по швам. После этого он резко опускается на колени и сдергивает джинсы Луи вместе с трусами до самых икр. Томлинсон шипит и сдавленно стонет от такой бесцеремонности, но ему это определенно нравится.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мы в общественном месте, и будешь способен держать себя в руках. Потому что я тебя жалеть не собираюсь.

Луи кажется, что он видит в глазах у Гарри языки адского пламени. Потому что обычный человек не может выглядеть настолько провокационно-сексуально. Его кудри и ямочки на щеках вкупе с лучистыми зелеными глазами должны делать его подобным ангелу, но все выходит в точности наоборот. Он сам дьявол, потому что Луи готов продать ему душу уже после первого прикосновения его языка к своему члену.

Гарри осторожно придерживает пальцами его член у основания и медленно насаживается ртом до самого конца. Его нос упирается в гладкий лобок, и Луи с силой закусывает свой кулак, потому что спокойно смотреть на это невозможно. Гарри наблюдает за реакцией Луи снизу вверх, и его порочные зеленые глаза мечут довольные искорки. Это просто невыносимо. Луи старается выровнять дыхание, но Стайлс уже быстро двигает головой, сильно втягивая щеки. Его губы плотно обхватывают ствол, а язык без устали выписывает восьмерки. Его пальцы аккуратно, но настойчиво перебирают яички, легко сжимают и оттягивают. Луи тихо стонет, не в состоянии вынести этой пытки. Его щеки пылают огнем, а в животе скручивается тугой узел так, что ему почти больно. Его колени мелко трясутся и вот-вот подогнутся, и тогда Луи точно позорно свалится на пол.

Язык Гарри уверенно обводит головку и играет с уретрой. Луи готов поклясться, что из кудрей Стайлса торчат дьявольские рога. Он запускает пальцы в волосы парня, чтобы лично в этом убедиться, но натыкается лишь на упругие пряди. Он чувствует, как Гарри улыбается и отстраняется, чтобы в следующую секунду по очереди засосать яйца Луи.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — удивленно выдыхает Гарри и восторженно смотрит на Томлинсона. — Тайная татуировка в таком интересном месте.

Он шлепает ладонью Луи по икрам, давая знак шире раздвинуть ноги. Луи запрокидывает голову и бьется затылком о стеллаж, послушно отводя ногу в сторону, насколько позволяют спущенные джинсы.

— «Rock me», — читает Гарри надпись и проводит по ней пальцем. — Думаю, я справлюсь.

Он приподнимает яйца Луи и целует внутреннюю сторону бедра возле татуировки, где может дотянуться. Слишком близко к промежности. Он с силой засасывает нежную кожу и тут же снова глубоко заглатывает член Луи. Этого достаточно, чтобы Томлинсон с глухим стоном кончил ему в рот.

С пошлым звуком Гарри отстраняется и картинно вытирает пальцем краешек рта. Он точно сам дьявол.

Луи тяжело дышит и все еще до конца не осознает, что только что произошло. Наверняка он просто бредит или фантазирует, потому что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он чувствует дикое облегчение и невероятное удовлетворение. Кто бы мог подумать, что простой минет может подарить такое неземное наслаждение. Адский кайф.

Тем временем Гарри уже натягивает на него штаны и заправляет в трусы обмякший член. Он непринужденно застегивает джинсы Луи, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и просовывает в пряжку ремень. Он доволен собой. Просто дико. Его губы снова красные и опухшие, но сейчас Луи, даже если бы не знал, не осмелился бы предположить, что Стайлс просто целовался. Он выглядит слишком развратно и весь его вид буквально кричит о том, чем он только что занимался.

— Увидимся вечером? — Гарри мило улыбается и, снова чмокнув Луи в губы, как ни в чем не бывало разворачивается и уходит. Луи запрокидывает голову и снова бьется о дурацкий стеллаж. У него в голове царит разруха, как после торнадо. На его губах вкус его же спермы и почти незаметные отголоски привкуса губ Стайлса. Он не пойдет к нему вечером. Ни за что. Он уже и без того продал Гарри душу.

***

В одиннадцать часов вечера Луи мечется по своей комнате, чем страшно раздражает своего соседа.

— Томлинсон, угомонись и сядь уже наконец на место.

— Отвали, — Луи лишь досадливо отмахивается и продолжает мерить шагами комнату.

— Что за бес в тебя вселился? Или это Стьюи что-то натворил?

Луи останавливается посреди комнаты и удивленно таращится на соседа. Точно, Стьюи. С тех пор, как он вышел из библиотеки, Луи ни разу даже не вспомнил о своем парне. Бывшем парне. Ему просто плевать. Потому что это высоченное недоразумение с ватными волосами ни за что не сможет сравниться с этим чертовым демоном Стайлсом. И даже его длиннющие голые гладкие ноги не смогут переубедить Луи. Потому что рот Гарри и его язык без костей способны дарить столько удовольствия, что будет достаточно затопить небольшую страну или даже две. Но Луи эгоист, поэтому он хочет, чтобы все это досталось только ему. Все его рецепторы обострены до предела. Кончики пальцев покалывает маленькими иголочками, потому что Луи мечтает, он жаждет прикоснуться к смуглой коже Гарри. Его губы ноют в предвкушении долгих поцелуев, а тело ломит от ожидания обжигающих ласк. Именно поэтому он не находит себе места вот уже целый час. Нельзя бежать по первому зову. Нельзя. Хотя, какая к черту разница, если у него скулы сводит от одной мысли о страстных поцелуях, хаотичных прикосновениях и переплетенных телах на смятых простынях.

— Дай угадаю, — Дэн деланно безразлично переворачивает страницу журнала и не смотрит на Луи. — Ты на кого-то запал. И не знаешь, как сказать Стьюи. Хотя, если ты сейчас здесь, а не с ним, то он уже знает.

— К черту Стьюи.

Парень выгибает бровь и отрывается от журнала.

— Вы же сладкая парочка. Кого теперь будет обсуждать весь колледж?

— Ох, Дэн, отвали.

— Давай, Луик, расскажи мне, кто это, — Дэн коверкает имя на манер Стьюи и откладывает журнал.

Луи задумчиво кусает губу и решает признаться Дэну. В целом, у них довольно неплохие отношения. Они, можно даже сказать, друзья. Что-то вроде.

— Гарри Стайлс, — слишком быстро выпаливает Луи и с удивлением следит за меняющимся лицом соседа.

— Гарри Стайлс? Ты серьезно?

— А что такого? — Луи отчаянно не понимает, чем вызвана такая реакция.

— Да ничего, просто по нему сохнет половина колледжа, пока вторая половина обсуждает вас со Стьюи.

— Но я никогда его не видел раньше, — Луи хмурится, отчего у него на лбу появляется маленькая вертикальная складочка.

— Видно, был слишком увлечен Стьюи, — Дэн усмехается и снова утыкается в журнал.

Чертов Стайлс. Чертов демон искуситель. Неудивительно, что его хочет половина колледжа, когда он выглядит как гребаный Аполлон и так облизывает свой грязный рот.

Луи останавливается перед зеркалом и внимательно рассматривает себя. У него слишком нездорово блестят глаза и слишком быстро вздымается от дыхания грудь. Волосы лежат в неимоверном беспорядке, потому что он то и дело запускал в них пальцы, пока метался по комнате. Его всего как будто лихорадит то ли от того, что Стайлс уже с ним сделал, то ли от того, что еще только может произойти. И Луи в предвкушении. Он совершенно точно хочет узнать, что будет дальше. Ему интересно узнать Гарри поближе. Еще ближе.

Луи нервно улыбается сам себе в зеркале и срывается с места. Ему кажется, что он пробежал по лестнице три этажа, сделав всего семь шагов. Перед ним снова наклейка-презерватив. У Луи стучит в голове от того, что он собирается сделать. Он собирается сигануть с утеса в пучину под названием Гарри Стайлс. Он собирается прыгнуть в самое пекло, и ему уже не терпится. «Just do it» снова читает Луи и громко и нетерпеливо барабанит в дверь.

Ему открывают почти сразу. Гарри стоит перед ним в одних узких черных джинсах, его волосы собраны в пучок, и сам он жует жвачку. Он кивает Луи и молча отходит в сторону, пропуская того внутрь. Томлинсон останавливается посреди комнаты и не знает, как себя вести. Он нервно кусает губу и теребит край футболки. Пальцы сами складывают ее в гормошку, и Луи даже не замечает этого. Зато это не укрывается от внимательного взгляда Гарри. Он пристально изучает своего гостя, разглядывает его совершенно не стесняясь. Задерживается на нервных пальцах, покрытых татуировками руках и пульсирующей на шее венке. Его взгляд пригвоздил Луи к одному месту, и тот не смеет даже шелохнуться. Сейчас эти зеленые глаза действуют на Луи, как криптонит: он чувствует слабость в коленях и с трудом дышит.

— Так, так, так, — наконец тянет Гарри и складывает руки на груди. Он не улыбается, его лицо предельно серьезно, и этот факт несколько озадачивает Луи. — Кто это у нас тут?

Луи кривит краешек рта в подобии улыбки и смахивает со лба челку одним движением головы.

— Луи Томлинсон, самый сексуальный парень всего долбанного колледжа. Собственной персоной, — Гарри обходит Луи вокруг, и тот буквально физически ощущает его взгляд на своем теле. Томлинсон немного краснеет после этого замечания, но лишь вздергивает голову и смотрит перед собой, ожидая продолжения.

— Чем обязан? — вдруг спрашивает Гарри, останавливаясь перед лицом Луи и заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот лишь открывает рот, но так и не находится с ответом.

Руки Гарри опускаются на локти Луи и медленно ползут вверх, забираясь под рукава футболки.

— А как же твой парень, Луи Томлинсон? — Стайлс выдыхает в самое ухо и задевает сухими губами мочку. — Он знает, где ты и с кем? Не думаю, что он бы одобрил для тебя такую компанию.

— Мне все равно, — Луи шепчет чуть слышно. Сейчас его мир сузился до одного человека. И это далеко не Стив. Не Стьюи. Далеко не он.

— Ты плохой мальчик, Луи Томлинсон, — Гарри хмурит брови и обхватывает мочку его уха губами. Для этого ему приходится немного нагибаться, потому что он выше. — Если бы ты был моим бойфрендом, я бы не позволил тебе гулять с парнями вроде меня.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что от них не возвращаются ночевать домой, — Гарри настойчивей засасывает мочку и прикусывает ее губами. Луи сдавленно выдыхает. Он уже знает, что на ухе останется засос. Но ему плевать.

— Я не хочу возвращаться.

— Я тебе и не позволю, — Гарри дует на влажное ухо и проводит по нему пальцем. — Иначе зачем ты пришел?

Гарри кладет ладони на шею Луи и проводит большими пальцами по линии челюсти к подбородку. Он все еще предельно серьезен, но в его глазах снова прыгают черти. Его палец водит по губам Луи, и тот изредка прижимается к нему чуть сильней в незаметном поцелуе. Эти поглаживания раздражают его губы, и он хочет наконец поцеловать Стайлса по-настоящему, потому что жаждет этого с тех пор, как тот отсосал ему в библиотеке. С тех пор, как Луи проснулся сегодня утром. С тех пор, как он ушел вчера вечером из этой самой комнаты. Ему жизненно необходимо снова коснуться губ Гарри своими. Это дополнительное свойство гипнотизирующих криптонитовых глаз?

Луи не может больше терпеть этой муки, поэтому убирает руку Гарри и приникает с поцелуем к его рту. Он ласкает губами мягкие губы Стайса, проводит по ним языком и проникает внутрь. С каждым мгновением поцелуй становится все более настойчивым и пылким. Еще немного, и Луи начнет задыхаться, но оторваться он физически не способен. Он прижимается к голому торсу Гарри и водит руками по его гладкой коже, впивается пальцами в лопатки и плечи. Его легкие горят от недостатка кислорода. Или это все из-за невозможного запаха Гарри? В этой комнате снова разлит плотный дурман. Луи просто сходит с ума.

Они борются за первенство в поцелуе, но ни один не способен уступить. Гарри опускает ладони на бедра Луи и вжимает его в свой пах. Луи страдальчески сводит брови на переносице и отстраняется. Это слишком. Еще немного, и он просто не выдержит. Он точно лишится рассудка.

Луи прижимается губами к шее Гарри и самозабвенно оставляет дорожку из багровых засосов. Он останавливается лишь в районе ключицы, когда стоны Стайлса становятся слишком громкими, а давление пальцев на его бедрах почти болезненное. Луи хитро улыбается и с гордостью смотрит на яркий след. Гарри завороженно наблюдает за его лицом. Его взгляд уже далеко не такой осмысленный, и Луи мысленно ставит себе высший балл. Он ведет раскрытой ладонью вниз по крепкой груди, рельефному прессу, цепляется пальцами за пояс джинс и дергает Гарри на себя. Тот врезается в пах Луи и крепко прижимает его к себе за попу. Луи прикусывает его губу и расстегивает джинсы. На Стайлсе нет белья.

— Я так и знал, — бормочет Луи в самые губы.

— Ничем тебя не удивишь.

Гарри вдруг резко толкает Томлинсона к стене и коленом широко разводит в стороны его ноги. Он сдергивает с парня футболку и прижимается к нему всем телом, кожа к коже. Он жарко дышит Луи в плечо, а его руки проворно изучают каждый изгиб подтянутого тела. Он изнемогает от желания почти так же, как и Луи. Томлинсон готов растаять от этих прикосновений, в его голове сплошной туман, а в низу живота тянет возбуждение.

Гарри спускает штаны с бедер Луи и, быстро облизав пальцы, скользит ими по копчику к ложбинке между крепких ягодиц. Томлинсон широко распахивает глаза. Его руки уже прижаты к стене над головой, а язык Стайлса влажно перемещается по его подмышкам.

— Я думал, у нас будет по-другому, — Луи выдыхает еле слышно.

— Ты ошибся, милый, — Стайлс отвечает хрипло и оставляет засос у основания шеи Луи. Его пальцы уже осторожно, но уверенно глядят сжатое колечко мышц, и Томлинсон слегка напрягается. — Я обещаю, тебе понравится.

Луи тихо стонет. Как ему может не понравиться, когда он уже готов позволить этому демону делать с собой что угодно. Он превратился в податливый пластелин в умелых руках мастера. И его от этого нереально тащит.

Гарри отводит немного в сторону ягодицу Луи и по кругу массирует пальцем сфинктер. Он томно целует Луи в губы, очень медленно, с оттяжкой. Парень в его руках тяжело дышит и лишь старается шире расставить ноги, потому что то, что делает Стайлс с его телом, просто сносит крышу.

Расслабленные мышцы легко пропускают палец Гарри на две фаланги, и Луи лишь тихо ругается, уткнувшись лбом Гарри в плечо. Стайлс неспешно трахает его пальцем, и сам толкается навстречу Луи в такт движениям своей руки. Томлинсон готов кричать в голос, когда Гарри ускоряется, потому что все это просто не может поместиться в его сознании. Ему слишком хорошо. Невероятно.

— Я бы трахнул тебя прямо у стены, но, думаю, первый раз стоит сделать это на кровати, — тихий голос Гарри звучит у самого уха Луи, и тот всхлипывает и судорожно кивает. Луи вообще не уверен, что до него дошел смысл слов. Он уже давно где-то не здесь.

Гарри вынимает палец и подталкивает Луи к кровати. Тот доходит скорее на автомате, чем осознанно, и тут же падает на жесткий матрас. Глаза у Гарри сейчас больше похожи на черные дыры. Он пожирает ими распластавшегося Луи и стискивает зубы, отчего начинают играть желваки. Он нетерпеливо снимает с парня кеды, носки и джинсы вместе с бельем. Теперь Луи лежит перед ним абсолютно голый с раскинутыми ногами и даже не думает прикрыться. Это электрическим кнутом бьет Стайлсу по возбужденному мозгу. Он набрасывается на Томлинсона с голодным поцелуем, как будто изголодался по его телу за тысячу лет. Он никогда не думал, что обнаженным и возбужденным этот парень выглядит настолько сексуально.

Луи лишь удивленно охает от такой напористости, но принимает ее с не меньшей отдачей. Они кусают губы друг друга, впиваются в кожу до синяков и никак не могу насытиться этими рваными прикосновениями. Луи сдергивает резинку с волос Стайлса и зарывается пальцами в его рассыпавшиеся кудри. Это уже стало его фетишем. Лучше этого может быть только реакция Гарри: его прикрытые глаза и состояние, близкое к экстазу.

Стайлс резко переворачивает Луи на живот и ставит его на четвереньки. От неожиданности тот едва не теряет равновесие, но вовремя переставляет разъехавшиеся колени. Он утыкается головой в согнутые локти и сходит с ума от этой призывной позы. Он кусает губу, потому что не чувствует прикосновений Гарри. Это означает только одно: он смотрит, любуется Луи и тем, как он открыт. Томлинсон выгибает спину и шире расставляет колени. Он делает вид, что лишь удобней устраивается, но на самом деле он хочет возбудить Гарри еще сильней. Конечно, ему это удается. Пять баллов, Томлинсон, сегодня вы лучший.

С тихим рыком Гарри обхватывает ладонями ягодицы Луи и покрывает их нетерпеливыми поцелуями. Его язык дразнит чувствительную кожу, когда все тело и без того со страстью отзывается на малейшее прикосновение. Он разводит половинки в стороны и широко проводит языком от поджавшихся яиц Луи до самого копчика, и Томлинсон дергается и шипит. Они изводят друг друга и наслаждаются этими пытками.

Гарри кружит языком вокруг сжатой дырочки, иногда проникая внутрь и добавляя палец. Луи стонет не сдерживаясь, потому что он уже потерял всякий стыд. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы этого стесняться.

Когда Гарри отстраняется, Луи утыкает пылающее лицо в согнутые локти и пытается хоть немного прийти в себя. Его колени уже устали и постоянно разъезжаются из-за дрожи, но он упрямо переставляет их на простынях. Он резко выдыхает, когда два холодных и скользких от смазки пальца Гарри проникают в его зад и начинают ритмично двигаться. Стайлс прокручивает их, разводит в стороны и сгибает под разными углами, пока наконец не находит простату. Мощный импульс острого удовольствия прошибает тело от корней волос и до кончиков пальцев, и Луи выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике и распахивает рот в немом крике. Гарри сзади лишь довольно хмыкает и вынимает пальцы.

Луи кажется, что он отключился. Его член почти прижимается к животу и болезненно пульсирует, но он не решается к нему прикоснуться. Он хочет продлить эту пытку как можно дольше, эту схватку контрастов — муки и наслаждения.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Луи чувствует член Гарри между своих ягодиц. Он скользит по ложбинке и размазывает смазку, дразнит изнывающего Томлинсона томительным ожиданием.

— Гарри, я не могу больше, — Луи глухо хнычет в сгиб локтя, но Стайлс его слышит. Он уверенно сжимает член любовника у основания, отсрочивая разрядку, и Луи отчаянно бьет кулаком по матрасу. Он сейчас просто взорвется.

— Ты не можешь кончить, так и не дождавшись самого главного.

— У меня слишком долго не было секса, — выходит какой-то жалобный скулеж.

Гарри приставляет член к пульсирующему сфинктеру и одним плавным толчком входит до конца, нависая над Луи и прижимаясь к его спине. Наконец-то.

Томлинсон крепко сжимает в кулаках простынь и зажмуривается. Все-таки, член у Стайлса слишком большой для его не привыкшей задницы. Ему действительно больно, но сейчас он не отказался бы от этого ощущения даже за все богатства мира.

— Я же отсосал тебе сегодня, — Гарри оставляет влажный поцелуй между лопатками Луи и поднимается губами выше, на плечи. Все это время он не двигается, давая своему любовнику возможность привыкнуть. Но, черт возьми, сдерживаться ему слишком сложно.

— Не считается, — сдавленно бормочет Луи и немного двигает бедрами.

— Неблагодарный, — Гарри легко толкается еще немного вперед, и Луи стонет в голос. — Но я знаю, что был хорош.

Стайлс совершает бедрами легкие круговые движения и нежно гладит спину Луи.

— Да ты просто дьявол, — Томлинсон озвучивает свои догадки и подается немного навстречу. Уже можно.

— Неужели настолько понравилось? — приторно мурлычет Гарри и выходит из узкого прохода почти до конца, оставляя внутри лишь головку.

— Ты даже… Ох, — Луи забывает обо всем после очередного плавного глубокого толчка.

Гарри постепенно набирает скорость, уменьшая амплитуду движений внутри тела своего любовника. Он бережно сжимает ладонями его бока и гладит влажную кожу.

— Лу, я хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся. Хочу тебя видеть.

— Твою мать.

Гарри резко выходит, и Луи тут же, как подкошенный, падает на кровать. Он переворачивается на спину с помощью Стайлса и облизывает пересохшие губы. Гарри не может оторвать взгляда от раскрасневшегося лица Луи, от его прилипшей ко лбу челки и лихорадочно блестящих темных глаз. Член Томлинсона уже почти бордовый от возбуждения, и Гарри лишь удивляется его выдержке. Он любовно проводит по члену раскрытой ладонью и снова сжимает его у основания.

— Я тебя ненавижу, изверг, — всхлип, и Гарри закидывает ноги Луи себе на поясницу. Он входит в растраханную дырку почти без труда и через пару толчков попадает по простате. Луи выгибается и захлебывается в громком стоне. Потрясающе. Гарри фиксирует это положение и теперь входит в расслабленное тело Томлинсона только под таким углом. Луи протяжно стонет в голос и мечется под прикосновениями сильных рук. Его язык то и дело облизывает пересохшие губы, и Луи кажется, что он давно уже не на Земле. Он на той самой луне под названием Гарри Стайлс. Он горит в адском пламени наслаждения и даже не собирается каяться.

У него на глазах наворачиваются слезы, и стоны больше похожи на всхлипы, когда он наконец кончает. Его тело пронзает острое удовольствие, стенки ануса рефлекторно сжимаются, и Гарри лишь шипит от этого давления на своем члене. Луи крепко сжимает коленями его бока и безумными глазами смотрит на Стайлса. Это просто невозможно терпеть. Вид удовлетворенного, затраханного Луи сведет с ума куда более стойкого человека, чем Гарри. Через несколько рваных толчков он кончает в презерватив, так и не выйдя из Луи.

Они оба пытаются отдышаться. Луи лениво перебирает спутавшиеся кудрявые пряди и довольно улыбается. Гарри придавил его своим телом к кровати, и ему тяжело, но он не говорит против ни слова. Дыхание Стайлса обжигает его чувствительные соски, а от прикосновений его губ вновь начинает немного тянуть в животе. Ему хорошо. До неприличия. До звона в ушах и искр в глазах. Его тело ломит, и в заднице саднит после настойчивых действий Стайлса. Он все еще накрыт пучиной по имени Гарри.

Гарри наконец переворачивается и самодовольно закидывает руку за голову. Его мышцы перекатываются под потной кожей, и Луи завороженно проводит по ним пальцами. Стайлс сейчас больше всего похож на Чеширского кота. Его невозможные ямочки и красные губы снова сводят Луи с ума.

— Так что там ты говорил насчет дьявола?

— Ты невозможен, — Луи закатывает глаза и приникает головой к груди Гарри. Тот сразу обнимает его своей большой рукой и дарит легкий поцелуй в макушку.

Луи счастливо улыбается. Объятия Гарри — это именно то место, где ему хочется быть, засыпать и просыпаться. Ближайшие пару месяцев точно.

А что касается Стьюи… Впрочем, кто такой Стьюи?

The End.


End file.
